Battle of the Bands
by Axel Demitra
Summary: Deidara recently transfered to Shinobi International Boarding School.The Akatsuki discovers that he has a gift for songwriting and ask him to join.The problem?The Akatsuki's current songwriter doesn't want him to join.SasoXDei,yaoi,OOCness,ItaKisa,others
1. The Offer

**WARNING:** OOCness, yaoi, Hidan talking, and emo Sasori. Dont like, don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Im not doing this. I refuse. Thats why I have Dei-chan here. Hit it, blondie!

**Deidara: **Only Iyahon, Kerin, Kesseki, Yureru, Risei-senseis, and Filthy Stinking Rich belong to Opal-sama-ette, un. Everyone else belongs to Kishimoto-sama.

**Sasori:** Exept for Deidara. He belongs to me. **(Kisses Deidara)**

**Deidara:** **(Blushes)**

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

**AGES****- ****Itachi: **17 (May 16)

**Kisame: **17 (January 17)

**Tobi: **16 (May 19)

**Zetsu: **17 (August 14)

**Hidan: **17 (December 24)

**Kakuzu:** 18 (October 12)

**Pein: **20 (November 8)

**Sasori:** 17 (October 12)

**Deidara:**17 (March 27

Itachi was sitting in English with Kerin-sensei, his last class for the day. He couldn't wait to meet with the rest of the Akastuki. Akatsuki was the band Itachi was in. It consisted of eight males, including their unofficial manager, Pein, and their songwriter, Sasori. Itachi was lead vocal. The school's annual battle of the bands was coming up in only four months, and Akatsuki needed to win; or at least defeat their rival, Rookie 9. Their lead vocal, Sasuke, was Itachi's younger brother. Rookie 9 was more popular with girls, but Akatsuki was more popular with emos and social rejects. Unfortunately, there were more girls than emos and social rejects at Shinobi International Boarding School (SIBS for short). Itachi couldn't help think that maybe they needed a new songwriter; or at least another one. Not that there was anything wrong with Sasori's lyrics. They were just all emo songs, which made sense, since Sasori i was /i an emo. The teacher's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Okay, so read pages 152 through 157 and answer questions number 1 to 13 for Monday. Class dismissed," she said.

Itachi gathered his belongings and practically raced to his dorm. There, he met up with his roommate and boyfriend, Kisame. Kisame was the band's lead guitarist.

"Hey, love. You ready?" He asked, grinning hugely.

"Yes. Is Pein going to be there?" Itachi questioned, putting his stuff away.

The couple left and headed down the hallway to the room Sasori shared.

"Duh. It isn't a band meeting without the 'manager', right?" Kisame laughed.

They reached the room with the number 5-B at the top and knocked on the door. Hidan, their drummer, opened it. When he saw who it was, he put his wallet in his pocket.

"Oh, it's only you guys. I thought it was the fucking pizza guy," he explained, moving out off the way.

Kisame and Itachi entered the room and noticed Pein, Zetsu, Sasori and Kakuzu sitting on Sasori's bed. Deidara, Sasori's blonde, half-American, half-Japanese roommate, was sitting on his own bed at the other end of the room, listening to his MP3 player. Tobi was spinning around on an office chair. The four on Sasori's bed moved to make room for Itachi and Kisame to sit down, forming a circle. Hidan remained standing, being to large to fit, and Tobi stayed on the chair.

"Took you guys long enough," Sasori muttered.

"Sasori, you're wearing shorts?" Itachi noted.

"I had a basketball game during last period. I didn't feel like changing back into jeans," the redhead answered.

"Okay, so what do we need to discuss?" Pein asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi declared.

"We know that already," Zetsu sighed.

There was a long, awkward silence. The only sound that was heard was the Linkin Park music seeping through Deidara's headphones.

"Deidara, will you turn that crap down?" Sasori shouted.

Deidara couldn't hear him over his music, so Sasori picked up his dictionary from the night table and threw it at the blonde, hitting him in the arm.

"What the Hell was that for, un?" Deidara demanded, hanging his headphones around his neck.

The music was still playing.

"For playing loud shit-music while we're having a meeting," the redhead responded rudely.

"Well, you told me not to eavesdrop on your 'meeting', so I had no other choice!"

"You could always leave."

"Bite me! This is my room too, un!"

"Just leave him Sasori. He's not bothering anyone," Pein said.

"He's bothering _me_," the songwriter spat.

"Man, every damn thing bothers you. That's why you're the fucking emo music writer," Hidan pointed out.

"Emo music sucks, un. Especially the songs _you_ write," Deidara stated unwisely.

"Why you little American son of a bitch! I'd like to see you write something better, Mr.Brightside!" Sasori shouted.

Deidara's eyes lit up.

"Good idea, un!" He exclaimed.

He put his headphones back on, flipped to an empty page in his note book, and began writing at and almost inhuman speed.

"Okay, so do you have any new songs for us, Sasori?" Itachi asked.

Sasori handed the singer a couple pieces of paper covered in music and lyrics.

"'Around the World'? This doesn't sound like a title for an emo song," Itachi said cautiously, looking over the first page.

"That's because it's not," the redhead stated calmly.

Itachi began to hum the tune, then he sang the words with Zetsu, the back-up guitar and vocalist, coming in at the necessary parts.

_"The kisses of the sun/ Were sweet I didn't blink/ I let it in my eyes/ Like an exotic drink/ The radio playing songs/ That I have never heard/ I don't know what to say/ Oh not another word/ Just la __la__la__la__ / It goes around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__ / It's all around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__/ And everybody's singing/ La __la__la__la__ / And now the bells are ringing/ La __la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ Inside an empty room/ My inspiration flows/ Now wait to hear the tune/ Around my head it goes/ The magic melody/ You want to sing with me/ Just la __la__la__la__/ And music is the key/ And now the night is gone/ Still it goes on and on/ So deep inside of me/ I long to set it free/ I don't know what to do/ Just can't explain to you/ I don't know what to say/ Oh not another word/ Just la __la__la__la__/ It goes around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__/ It's all around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__/ And everybody's singing/ La __la__la__la__/ And now the bells are ringing/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ The kisses of the sun/ La __la__la__la__/ It goes around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__/ It's all around the world/ Just la __la__la__la__/ And everybody's singing/ La __la__la__la__/ And now the bells are ringing/La la __la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__/ La __la__la__la__la__la__la__/ Around/ Around/ Around the world"_

"Not bad, except for the line that goes 'You want to sing with me'. No offense, but that's gay," Pein yawned.

Sasori glared at him.

"You're the one who told me to write a song that's not emo, so I did. You have no right to complain," he said.

"'Auf Achse'? Isn't that German for 'on the ashes'?" The singer asked, reading the second song.

"Yup. I gave him the title," Kisame grinned proudly.

Itachi was already singing.

_"You see her/ You can't touch her/ You want her/ You can't have her/ You want to/ But she won't let you/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ Now you wish she'd never/ Come back here again/ Oh never/ Come back here again/ You see her/ You can't touch her/ You want her/ You can't have her/ You want to/ But she won't let you/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ She's not so special/ So look what/ You've done boy/ Now I'm nailed above you/ Gushing from my side/ It's with your sins/ That you have killed me/ Thinking of your sins I die/ Thinking how you'd let them touch you/ How you'd never realize that I'm ripped and hang __forsaken/ Knowing never will I rise/ Again/ Still you hear her/ Oh you hear her/ Oh you want her/ Oh you want to/ You see her/ Still you hear her/ You want her/ Still you want her"_

"If I didn't know any fucking better, I'd say you were fucking straight," Hidan commented.

"Um, thanks?"

Sasori wasn't sure how to take that.

"Here, un."

Deidara shoved a piece of paper in the redhead's face.

"What's this?"

Sasori held the paper at a reasonable distance from his face and scanned it over.

"A non emo song that's better than what you write," the blonde replied.

Itachi grabbed the sheet and, with Zetsu, sang the lyrics.

_"I'm coming out of my cage/ And I've been doing just fine/ __Gotta__gotta__ be down/ Because I want it all/ It started out with a kiss/ How did it end up like this?/ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss/ Now I'm falling asleep/ And she's calling a cab/ While he's having a smoke/ And she's taking a drag/ Now they're going to bed/ And my stomach is sick/ And it's all in my head/ But she's touching his chest/ Now, he takes off her dress/ Now, letting me go/ And I just can't look - it's __killing me/ And taking control/ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea/ Turning through sick lullabies/ Choking on your alibis/ But it's just the price I pay/ Destiny is calling me/ Open up my eager eyes/ 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside/ I'm coming out of my cage/ And I've been doing just fine/ __Gotta__gotta__ be down/ Because I want it all/ It started out with a kiss/ How did it end up like this?/ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss/ Now I'm falling asleep/ And she's calling a cab/ While he's having a smoke/ And she's taking a drag/ Now they're going to bed/ And my stomach is sick/ And it's all in my head/ But she's touching his chest/ Now, he takes off her dress/ Now, let me go/ 'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me/ And taking control/ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea/ Turning through sick lullabies/ Choking on your alibis/ But it's just the price I pay/ Destiny is calling me/ Open up my eager eyes/ 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside/ I never.../ I never.../ I never.../ I never..."_

The Akatsuki members blinked.

"Holy shit, blondie! That's actually not half fucking bad," Hidan exclaimed.

"I agree," Pein added.

"Tobi likes it. Tobi thinks it's a nice song," Tobi said.

Satisfied, Deidara put his headphones back on.

"Wha- Are you- This isn't- How can you guys think that this is _goo__d_?" Sasori spluttered, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking that maybe we need a new songwriter," Itachi said.

Sasori paled visibly.

"I mean another one! We won't replace you, or anything," the singer corrected.

"That's not a bad idea. It could help us beat Rookie 9," Pein mused.

"No! I can write good enough music to beat them myself! We don't need anyone else," Sasori protested.

"We've had two songwriters before. **Of cou****rse, we all know how **_**that**_** turned out**," Zetsu said.

"Tobi doesn't know," the bass guitarist pointed out.

No-one chose to explain it to him.

"Deidara's in my shop class. He isn't like that. He's just happy if people appreciate his work. He doesn't care if they know it's his or not. He isn't the kind of person who would do _that_," Kisame said.

"I heard that he was cheated on four times, and that's the main reason he transferred. Judging by these lyrics, I'd say it's true," Itachi added, absentmindedly looking over the song Deidara had written.

"Maybe he just got lucky. What happens if he couldn't write another 'decent' song to save his life?" Sasori argued.

"Let's see if he can. Hey, blondie. Blondie!" Hidan shouted.

"What, un?" The blonde sighed, removing his headphones.

"Fucking Sasori doesn't think that you can write another good fucking song. Can you prove him wrong?" The drummer challenged.

Deidara sighed and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a folder and handed Itachi a piece of paper covered in music.

"Not bad. This could definitely counter some of Sasori's lyrics. Mind if we use these, Deidara?" Itachi asked after a moment.

Deidara shrugged.

"Let's hear the song first," Sasori said.

_"I've got a smile on my face/ And I've got four walls around me/ Oh, you know/ I've got the sun in the sky/ All the water surrounds me/ Oh, you know/ Yeah, I'll win now but sometimes I'll lose/ I've been battered but I never bruise/ It's not so bad/ And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day/ And it's all your state of mind/ At the end of the day, you've still got to say/ It's all right/ __Janey__ sings of the corner/ What keeps her from dying/ Let them tell her what they want/ She won't stop trying/ She might stumble if they push her 'round/ She might fall but she'll never lie down/ It's not so bad/ And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day/ And it's all your state of mind/ At the end of the day, you've still got to say/ It's all right/ It's all right/ It's all right/ It's all right/ In this beautiful life/ There's always some sorrow/ And it's a double edged knife/ But there's always tomorrow/ Oh you know/ It's up to you now if you sink or swim/ Just keep the faith and your ship will come in/ And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day/ And it's all your state of mind/ At the end of the day, you've just got to say/ I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day/ And it's all your state of mind/ At the end of the day, you've still got to say/ It's all __right/ It's all right/ It's all right/ It's all right/ It's all right/ it's all right/ I've got a smile on my face/ And I've got four walls around me"_

When Itachi finished singing, the entire band --save for Sasori-- agreed that it was as good as anything Sasori had written.

"You're all against me! I hate you all!" The redhead cried, storming of into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, crap! Someone get him out of there," Kisame ordered.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe he isn't even fucking doing anything," Hidan said hopefully, unsuccessfully trying to open the door.

"Not doing anything? He's a cutter locked in a bathroom with razor blades, and God knows what else, and you think he's _not doing anything!_" Kisame shouted.

Small whimpers of pain were heard though the door. As Kisame began swearing in German, Itachi bent down to examine the doorknob. He pulled a bobby pin out of his hair and picked the lock. The door swung open. Sasori was standing at the sink. Blood was running down his pale legs, staining his shorts. Sasori smirked upon seeing Deidara's shocked and slightly nauseated expression.

"What's the matter, brat? Can't handle a bit of blood?" He sneered, turning his thin body towards the blonde.

Sasori walked over to him and smeared his blood on Deidara's cheek. Deidara seemed about ready to faint. Pein guided Sasori to the chair Tobi had been occupying. The redhead bit his lip as Itachi disinfected the new cuts and bandaged his scarred limbs. Deidara was in the bathroom, scrubbing furiously at the side of his face.

"I can take care of myself," Sasori muttered.

"Obviously not if you're cutting yourself. **We've told you not to hold in your problems**," Zetsu said.

The rest of the band nodded.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi doesn't cut. Cutting is bad," Tobi added.

"Look, Sasori. If something is bothering you, just tell us. We'll help you deal with it. If someone's been giving you Hell, Hidan'll kick their ass," Kakuzu told Sasori.

This was the first time he had spoken during the entire meeting.

"Kakuzu's fucking right for once. You can't keep fucking doing this to yourself. One of these fucking days, you're going to slip and fucking kill your damn self," Hidan shouted.

_'This guy swears way too much,'_ Deidara thought.

"Maybe that's what I want," Sasori murmured.

"Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Du willst uns einfach verlassen?"**(1)** Kisame yelled.

"Oh, Tobi's God! Tobi doesn't know what fish-man is saying!"**(2)** Tobi shouted.

"Shut the fuckink up, Tobi!" Hidan ordered, hitting Tobi over the head.

Zetsu began yelling at Hidan, who continued yelling back. Meanwhile, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein and Sasori continued talking.

"Sorry, German moment. I said: 'How can you say that? You just want to leave us?'" Kisame translated.

"You guys want to replace me. What else am I supposed to do?" Sasori sighed, looking at the group.

Deidara finally left the bathroom and walked over to Sasori.

"Don't worry, un. I don't want to be in you band," he said.

The room went silent as everyone looked at him. Even Zetsu and Hidan stopped arguing.

"Are you sure? There are a bunch of perks of being a part of the Akatsuki," Pein said.

His stomach growled, and Sasori's cell phone alarm went off.

"When the fucking Hell is the pizza guy going to get his damn as over here?" Hidan shouted.

"What are they doing, un?" Deidara asked.

Pein and Sasori were at the east end on the room, muttering in Arabic.

"They are praying. Muslims have to pray five times a day. Oh, and during the month of Ramadan, which happens to be this month, they can't eat or drink anything from sunup until sundown," Itachi explained quietly, so as not to disturb the praying Muslims.

"So, you're positive you don't want to join us?" Kisame asked just as quietly.

Deidara nodded and decided to take this time to look over the band members; except for Pein and Sasori, of course. Kisame had blue skin and had gill-like scars underneath his eyes. Itachi was the shortest. His long, black hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. There was a scar along each side of his nose, beneath his dark, crimson eyes. Hidan was taller than Itachi, yet a little bit shorter than Kisame. His naturally white hair was brushed back, making his rose eyes stand out. Next, there was Kakuzu. He was the tallest of the group by about an inch. The only visible part of his face were his blue-grey eyes. Then there was Tobi. He wore an orange mask with black swirls on it, revealing only one of his eyes. His black hair was sticking up all over the place. The last member was Zetsu. He was about the same height as Kisame. His short, green hair was spiked all over. Half of his body was tattooed black, and the other white. His dull, yellow eyes seemed to be pupil-less.

"We do a lot of gigs and make quite a bit of money," Kakuzu added.

"No thanks, un."

Someone knocked on the door. Hidan walked over to the door and dramatically threw it open revealing... the pizza guy!

"Oh my, Jashin! It fucking took you long enough!" The drummer yelled.

"S-sorry, sir. Um, here are your pizzas. That'll be $14.95, please," the pizza guy said.

Hidan paid for the four pizzas, then closed the doors and set them down in the middle of Sasori's bed. Deidara excused himself from their meeting and returned to his homework. Pein was done praying, though not Sasori. A few minutes later, Sasori finished, only to find himself unable to breathe properly. He used one hand to keep himself balanced on his knees while he clutched at his throat with the other. His eyes were wide as he was forced to take several short, shallow breaths. Deidara was the first to notice this.

"Are you okay, un?" He asked concertedly, pausing his music.

The Akatsuki immediately stopped their conversation and looked at Sasori.

"Shit! Itachi, go get ready to do mouth-to-mouth, while we find his inhaler," Pein ordered.

Everyone --Deidara included-- burst into motion. Finally, after what felt like hours but was really only seconds of frantic searching, Tobi found the inhaler at the bottom of Sasori's backpack. Kisame grabbed it and tossed it to Itachi. Itachi caught it and pressed it to the redhead's lips. When his breathing finally regulated, Sasori slowly got to his feet, refusing to take the glass of water Zetsu tried to give him.

"Sasori, I'm sure Allah will forgive you this time," Pein said.

Sasori shook his head.

"I can't risk it," he muttered sadly, his voice rough.

Despite how dry his throat was, he wouldn't drink anything until the sun set completely. Pein seemed to know what he was thinking.

"The sun won't go down for another half an hour."

"I'll live," Sasori assured the Akatsuki and Deidara.

Deidara, knowing how stubborn the redhead could be, continued his music assignment. For some reason, the Akatsuki was determined to include him in their conversation.

"Hey blondie, whacha' fucking doing?" Hidan asked.

"Homework, un."

Was Deidara's response.

"What kind of homework?" Itachi wondered.

"Music essay, un," the blonde sighed.

"You're in music? Oh yeah, you're in my class. Wait, what essay?" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"The one where we have to choose a classical piece and write a report on how it 'speaks to us', un," Deidara explained.

"Shit, when the Hell is that fucking due?" Hidan demanded.

"Tuesday and Wednesday, I think. Have any of you finished?" Zetsu said.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi finished. Tobi did his on 'Spring' by Vivaldi."

"I finished it the day Iya-sensei assigned it. I did 'Pathetique' by Beethoven," Sasori said.

"How ironic. I'm almost done. I did Saint-Saen's 'The Swan'," Itachi added, mumbling the first part.

"I did 'Ave Marie' by Bach last year," Pein said.

"I haven't even fucking started yet. What fucking song are you doing, blondie?" Hidan asked.

"'Jesu Joy of Man's Desires' by Bach, un."

"I'm thinking of doing something by damn Haydn, but I don't fucking know which one," Hidan complained.

"Why not 'Serenade'? That's a good one. I did 'Recuerdos de la Alhambra' by Tarrega," Kakuzu suggested.

"'Serenade's a good song. I'm just finishing mine on Mozart's 'Minuet'," Kisame added.

"Hey Sasori, I'm fucking coming over tomorrow for your damn help," Hidan said.

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure it's before four, because I have a game."

Sasori was on the basketball team.

"Against who?" Zetsu asked.

"FMA Alchemists."

The FMA Alchemists and the Shinobi Warriors were basketball rivals.

"If their basketball team is even twice as good as their football team was, you guys are so going to beat them, eh Hidan?" Zetsu laughed.

He and Hidan high-fived each other.

"Hey Sasori, Pein, guess what," Itachi said.

"What?" Sasori and Pein asked.

"It's dark out," the singer pointed out.

The Muslims blinked and looked out the window.

"Allah who akbar!" Pein exclaimed, grabbing a pizza.

Sasori silently chugged a glass of water.

"This is why I decided not to fast this year. You guys are starving yourselves," Zetsu scolded.

Pein shrugged and Sasori shook his head, almost as if in disapproval.

"I thought it was because you were Muslim last year and this is your Christian year," Itachi said.

"... That too. **Shut up, ****Itachi**," Zetsu said.

The nine boys spent the next few hours talking and laughing. The Akatsuki made it clear that they didn't care whether or not Deidara joined. And for the first time since he had transferred from New York, Deidara felt like things just might be finally starting to look up for him.

* * *

Reviews help Sasori-shukun stop cutting. Flames will be used to burn my math homework. And thanks to Kalene-editor-sensei for editing this. Thanks a mill:D

**(1)**- Thanks a mill Dark Kisuna for the correction!

**(2)**- I couldn't help myself there P

-Opal Crimson-sama-ette-


	2. The Flashback

Okay, so here's chapter 2!! Finally, eh? Okay, so my new editor is my friend Jess'ca. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Well, we had better go. We will see you guys tomorrow," Itachi said, getting to his feet. 

The rest of the band murmured in agreement. Pein had already left, telling Deidara to thing about their offer. Deidara said he would (un), even though he had no intention of doing so. One by one -- or rather two by two, because they left in pairs – the Akatsuki headed back to their rooms. As soon as they were alone, Sasori stepped over to Deidara and glared up at him.

"Listen, brat. Don't you dare join the Akatsuki. If you do, I swear I'll make your life here a living Hell," the redhead hissed.

"I already told that I don't want to join. And as for making my life a living Hell, good luck. You can't put me through anything I haven't already had to deal with, un," Deidara retorted.

"I could always kill you."

"But you won't, un."

Sasori and Deidara glared at each other for a while longer before Sasori headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked.

"I am going to take a shower," Sasori said impatiently.

Deidara looked sceptical.

"Why do you even care, brat? You're not even a part of the Akatsuki, so don't even act like you're one of us," the redhead spat.

"I'm not acting like I'm one of you. I had a friend who cut, and she ended up killing herself. I just wouldn't want you to put your friends through that, un. They really seem to care about you."

"Are you trying to guilt me into not cutting? I should kill myself right in front of you right now just for the fun of it, brat."

Sasori calmly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Deidara stood glaring at the spot the redhead had been standing for a few seconds more. Sasori ran the hot water, got undressed and slipped into the shower. He swore as the heat burned his skin. He adjusted the water and sighed. His red hair was being plastered to his face. Sasori began absentmindedly braiding his bangs.

_'__Damn brat... Stupid __Akatsuki__... How u dare /u they invite him to join us?'__**'**_

_****__**Well you have to admit, he does write good songs.'**_

_'Not you again.__ Why don't you just jump off a cliff?'_

_**'**__**Because suicide isn't the answer.'**__'_

_Fuck__ off.'__'__I can't. I just got back from my vacation.'_

_**'**__**Vaca**__**-- I have to stop talking to myself.'**__'_

_Yes, you do.'_

"Damn split ends," Sasori mumbled, examining his hair.

He undid the small braid and shook his head. He cleaned his hair and looked at his thighs. He lightly traced the scars, trying not to remember a young Itachi's horrified expression. He was suddenly overcome with guilt.

"Itachi... I am so sorry," the redhead breathed.

**(FLASHBACH, FEBRUARY 16TH, 2 YEARS AGO)**

_'__Sasori__, what have you done?" _

_Itachi __shrieked,__ his voice full of alarm._

_"I- I don't know! I didn't- I wasn't thinking."_

_Sasori's__ blood-soaked hands were shaking over his bleeding thigh._

_"Can you stand?"_

_"I'll __tr__- AAH!"_

_Sasori__ cried out in anguish as pain erupted through his right thigh. __Itachi __rummaged through the medicine cabinet, and pulled out some disinfectant and __a roll of bandages. __Sasori__ screamed in agony as the slightly older teen __cleaned and bandaged the cut._

_"__Sasori__, promise me you won't ever do this to yourself again," __Itachi __requested._

_Sasori__ bit his lip before answering._

_"I can't... The pain... I... enjoyed it," he admitted quietly._

_"Oh no, __Sasori__ Not you."_

_Itachi__ pulled the redhead into a hug and cried onto his shoulder._

_"I am so sorry, __Itachi__," __Sasori__ whispered._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasori slipped out of the shower, dried himself, and got dressed. He and Deidara always left clothes in the bathroom so that they didn't have to change in the room itself. When sleeping, Sasori wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that was a couple sizes too big, and a pair of gray jogging pants with the word "BASKETBALL" written on the butt. The shirt was long enough to cover that. Sasori brushed his teeth and blow dried his hair.

* * *

After Deidara heard the shower running, he turned on the computer and logged into his Quizilla account. Just for the fun of it, he searched "Akatsuki". He was mildly surprised to find a user by that name. Curious, he clicked on it. His jaw dropped when the home page loaded. The background was a group picture of Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Pein. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, and they were all holding straw hats with bells on them. The whole page was littered with pictures and dates. In quite a few of them Sasori was actually smiling, something Deidara hadn't expected from his emo roommate. For a moment he assumed that they were old pictures, but then realized that one was dated Oct.27/07. Deidara glanced at the calendar. Today was November 12th. That meant that the picture had been taken only three weeks ago.

Deidara continued scrolling down. He couldn't help but laugh at a random picture of Hidan throwing a drumstick at the back of Tobi's head. The funny part was that Tobi seemed completely oblivious to the stick hurtling towards his skull. The blonde spotted a picture of some guy with his arm around Sasori's waist. The guy had pasty, white skin, long, black hair, golden-coloured irises with snake-like pupils, and light purple markings along his nose. He was a few inches taller than Sasori. Deidara recognised him as Orochi-something-or-other. His boyfriend, Kabuto, was in Deidara's dance class. He noticed that Orochi-God-knows-what was wearing a fancier vest than Sasori's, meaning he was a year older. He also noticed that he was wearing a Konoha headband with a scratch through the symbol. Deidara was confused. He could have sworn that Orochi-whatever-his-mane-is was from Oto.

_'Oh well. Maybe he transferred?'_ Deidara reasoned.

He figured that was it. But what connection did he have to the Akatsuki? The blonde was pretty sure he knew the answer, he just didn't feel like believing it. He decided that now would be a good time to e-mail his friend Kraig.

_Hey, man_ He wrote. _Yeah, __Shinobi__ Boarding is pretty weird. __It's__like, all ninja based because it actually used to be a school for ninjas. The students and teachers are split up into "villages" based on their "abilities and hobbies". I'm in __Iwagakure__, the Rock Village. And no, it's not because I'm hard-headed. Most people in __Iwa__ are dancers and actors. My roommate's a stupid __emo__ (no offense to __Kiera__, may she rest in peace) from __Sunagakure__, a.k.a. Sand. The villages are basically just the dorms, but __there's also a "mixed dorm" for "over achievers". They don't go by grades. Instead, they go by rank. That's really the weird part. Grade 9s are Academy Students (they don't have anything to identify them), grade 10s are __Gennin__ (they have a headband with their village's symbol), grade 11s are __Chuunin__ (they have vest thingy's), and grade 12s are __Jonins__ (they have fancier vests). The university students are known as Hunter-__nins__, unless they're from __Konoha__ (ANBU), or __Sogen__Kyofume__). They wear different things depending on where they're from. __Everyone __Gennin__ and up wears headbands.__ The thing that __kinda__ sucks is the fact that people from different dorms don't really get along, so the mixed dorm is a pain. Great, now I'm starting to sound like the music teacher. Get this: there's a math/music __program. What it __is,__ is one day we get math, the next its music. It's sweet. Well, I have to go. I'm going to start saving up to take a trip back home so I can see you._

_Deidara__ Smith_

_PS__ Is __Mercades__ going to get in shit f__or what she did? She'd better. __D.S._

Deidara sent the message and logged off the computer. Just then, the bathroom door opened. Deidara decided to ask Sasori the question that had been bothering him for at least a half an hour.

"Hey Sasori, do you know an Orochi-something, un?"

Sasori tensed at the half-name.

"I'm going to assume that you're too stupid to remember the second half of his name, and that it's not actually 'something'. Let's see. Orochi... Orochinaga? Short kid from Rain, dark hair, green eyes and glasses?" Sasori replied.

"No, the guy I'm thinking of transferred or whatever to Oto from Konoha. His boyfriend is in one of my classes, un," Deidara explained.

"Then I don't know who you're talking about."

The blonde thanked Sasori anyways and headed into the bathroom. He knew that Sasori wasn't telling the truth. It had only taken him a month and a half to figure out that when he lied, Sasori seemed more interested in the conversation (meaning his eyes widened a fraction of a millimetre), and he spoke more. He couldn't help but wonder what Sasori was hiding...

_'How did he know? Who told him? And how stupid is he to fall for that __Orochinaga__ thing? Everyone knows I'm a horrible liar.'_

The person Deidara had been thinking of was named Orochimaru. He was originally from Konohagakure, but transferred to Otogakure after an unfortunate incident with the Akatsuki. He used to be the second songwriter of said band, as well as Sasori's boyfriend. Sasori shook his head. A tear escaped his eye and rolled silently down his pale face. He couldn't believe that he was crying.

_'Even after all this time it still hurts...'_

Sasori put his hand over his heart as if to suppress the dull ache he felt. In a pitiful attempt to distract himself, he began doing some history homework he knew his teacher Kakashi-sensei would never bother collecting. He found himself unable to concentrate on his pointless World War II assignment and instead decided to go to sleep. He was thankful that Deidara was in the shower. He was one of those people who couldn't sleep unless there was some noise in the background. In this case, the sound of running water gently lulled the redhead to sleep.

* * *

Deidara walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of light blue boxers (yes, Deidara sleeps in his boxers. Deal with it.) and a grey t-shirt. At first he was confused at the fact that there was no sign of his emo roommate, but he then noticed a human shaped lump under the black sheets with red clouds on Sasori's bed. He noted that it was still rather early. It was only 9:45. Usually on Friday nights, Sasori and his friends were out until at least 11. Gennins and up didn't have a curfew on weekends. Deidara was dragged from his thoughts when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly, hoping it hadn't awoken Sasori. 

"Hello, un?" He said into the receiver.

"Hello, is Sasori there?" A voice asked.

It sounded like Itachi.

"He's sleeping, un."

"Good. Do not go anywhere. Kisame and I are coming to talk to you."

"Why, un?"

It was too late. Itachi -- that's who Deidara assumed it was – had already hung up. Deidara sighed and slipped on a pair of grey jogging pants that said "Curling 2006-2007 Deidara Smith Vice' in English on the upper right leg. Moments later, someone knocked lightly on the door. Deidara opened it and invited Itachi and Kisame in.

"Poor kid's been cryin' again," Kisame noted, looking at Sasori's sleeping figure.

"Well at least it wasn't through his legs this time," Itachi sighed.

He looked about ready to cry himself. Deidara couldn't help but feel somewhat forgotten.

"Deidara, Sori's been hurt more than anyone in the Akatsuki. Well, emotionally at least," Kisame said.

He tacked on that last part as an afterthought. Deidara was confused. Why were they telling him this?

"We would like you to take care of him as well as you can as his roommate," Itachi declared in answer to his unasked question.

"You know, like try and make sure he doesn't cut, and if he seems upset try to figure out why, or get him to talk to one of us," Kisame clarified.

"I don't think Sasori likes me very much, un," Deidara said slowly.

"Sasori is more than just hurt; he is broken and he needs more than just us to fix him. He has lost his trust in everyone; even we, the Akatsuki, who would sooner claw out kidneys and tear open our shattered hearts than betray him," Itachi continued as though the blonde hadn't spoken.

"Did ya' ever wonder why he writes such emo music? The guy's so messed up he makes that green guy from that stupid Dr. Swiss story who tries to steal Christmas by taking everyone's green eggs and hats seem normal," Kisame added.

"You mean the _Grinch_ from the Dr. _Seuss_ story, un," Deidara corrected.

Itachi snickered.

"Whatever. Point is we need ya' to keep an eye on him when we can't," the shark-like guitarist said.

"I'll try, un."

"Thank you," Itachi smiled, something rare for him. "Also, please do think of our offer, and heed not Sasori's empty threats, for they mean nothing."

"All right Shakespeare, let's go. Thanks again, and sorry for bothering ya'," Kisame said, leaving with Itachi.

"They're even weirder than Alexisandra and Moira, un," Deidara muttered to himself, thinking of his friends from the States.

He went to bed wishing, once again, that he was back in New York.

* * *

When Sasori awoke the next morning, his head and eyes ached. He dragged himself from the comfort of his warm bed and inched towards the bathroom. He gazed at his reflection for a moment. His hair was more messed up than usual, and his skin was paler than normal. There were dark shadows beneath his bloodshot eyes. He splashed some cold water onto his face, brushed his teeth, and headed back to the room to raid the minifridge. 

"What time is it, un?" Deidara's drowsy voice asked.

"6:47," Sasori replied, scanning the clock.

"What are you doing up so early, un?"

"Eating."Sasori found himself eating more than usual.

_'Well, I can't be hungry for my game,'_ he reasoned.

He was glad Ramadan was over in a matter of days.

"Go back to sleep brat," the songwriter ordered.

Deidara mumbled something in English about cats and Swiss hats that Sasori didn't quite catch before rolling over and dozing off again. Sasori finished eating and decided to return to bed as well. He figured that if he couldn't eat during the day, he might as well sleep.

* * *

Reviews help Sasori get over Orochimaru! And so does visiting my site!! 


	3. The Conversations

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long... Forgive me - cries - Well, hopefully this'll make up for the lack of updates :P

* * *

Sasori's eyes fluttered open. He felt unusually warm for mid-November. He noticed a bright light in front of him. He sat up and shook his head.

'_God, I hate mornings.'_

He got out of bed and walked to the eastern wall, preparing to pray Salah.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked him.

Sasori glared at the blonde, wondering what on earth could have possessed him to ask such a question. He brought his hand up and brushed his bangs from his eyes. As he did so, the heel of his hand trailed his cheek.

'_Damn it, I've been crying. No wonder my head hurts.'_

In the redhead's experience, crying while or right before sleeping generally caused headaches.

"I'm fine, brat."

Sasori would never admit it, but he was somewhat glad Deidara had asked, and it wasn't just so that he could be rude.

Deidara watched Sasori pray. He didn't know the songwriter well enough to tell if he was going to cut. Something told him he wasn't. The aura emitted from the redhead was almost what could be described as… well, hopeful. All in all, the morning went rather well for Sasori and Deidara. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi had awoken with a sore head and eyes. Kisame, upon seeing his roommate, seemed to know what was wrong almost immediately. He began making some tea, and then got a damp cloth. In a gentle voice unfit for his appearance, he ordered Itachi to roll over onto his back, which he did. Kisame placed the cloth over the singer's eyes and soothingly stroked his dark hair. After a short while, Itachi muttered a small thank you.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Ya' should start wearin' yer glasses. There are so many people better suited for ya'," Kisame said regretfully.

Itachi shot up and looked at Kisame. His brilliant crimson eyes seemed aflame with worry.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

His voice was filled with panic.

Kisame pulled the younger teen into a warm embrace.

"Shhh, 'course not. Close your eyes. Relax. I'd never break up with you."

Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's head, the forced him to lie back down and replaced the cloth. The latter held the former's blue hand against his cheek. Kisame hesitated.

"'Tachi, mine and 'Sori's art class's taking an overnight out of town trip next week. Ya' gonna be okay for a couple a' days, or d'ya want me ta' stay?" He asked his boyfriend.

Itachi realized what a burden de was.

"I will be fine. Please, do not worry about me," he said.

"'Ts kinda hard not to, 'Tachi. Promise me you'll start wearin' your glasses."

"I will, I promise."

"Thanks. Hang on a sec, your tea's ready.

Kisame slowly got up and poured some of the steaming liquid into a cup and walked back to the Uchiha.

"Sit up. Here ya' go. Careful, it's still hot."

"Thank you. I guess I can't rehearse today," Itachi sighed.

"On the plus side, we're helping 'Sori with his stage fright."

"The down side is that he never had a problem performing in front of just the Akatsuki."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but it's either that or I fail you. It's going to be very hard to fit you into a Chuunin class next year, or even next semester," Iyahon-sensei, the music teacher, often referred to as Iya-sansei for short, said.

"Couldn't I just do extra assignments, un?"

"And give me more work to correct? Sorry, but no."

Deidara was going to say something when he heard music coming from the back room. Sasori's melodic voice floated through the air to the blonde's ears.

"_I open my eyes/ I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light/I can't remember how/ I can't remember why/ I'm lying here tonight/ And I can't st-"_

"Stop, stop, stop. Sasori, it's F natural, not F#," Pein interrupted.

"I think I would know, Pein. It wrote this song, and it's F#," Sasori argued.

"Can we fuc king play something else? I hate this song. It's so goddamned depressing," Hidan complained.

"Suck it up, you big baby," Kakuzu ordered.

"Shut the fu ck up, you heathen bas tard!"

"Will the two of you please stop fighting?" Zetsu requested.

"I have to go, un," Deidara said hurriedly.

"Okay. Tell me on Monday what your choice is," Iya-sensei said, aware of the blonde's desire to leave.

Said blonde nodded and quicky left the music room before he could once again fall under the spell of Sasori's voice. Deidara couldn't believe how well the redhead sang. It didn't even sound like he was trying.

"Alright guys, I think we're done for today. There's really not much more we can do right now. Kisame, please tell Itachi that we hope he feels better soon," Pein said a few hours later.

"I will," Kisame nodded.

He hurriedly put his guitar, Samehada, in its case and rushed to his dorm.

"Hidan, do you still need help on your assignment?" Sasori asked the albino.

"Fu ck, yeah," Hidan said.

The two of them finished helping the others clean up, then headed to Sasori's dorm. There, the redhead handed Hidan some paper and a pencil.

"Okay, so which song are you doing?" Sasori asked.

"Serenade by Haydn."

"Okay, so why'd you choose the song?"

"Because I hear Haydn's good, and you all recommended the song," the drummer answered honesty.

"Then say that."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course. Iya-sensei wants to see if people will just make random crap up."

"If you say so… What else should I say?"

* * *

Sasori was sitting in his Monday morning music class. As usual, everyone was either talking to their friends or "playing" their instruments. Iya-sensei entered the room.

"Okay guys, settle down… Class… Peo-ple… **SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!"** She shouted.

Everyone went silent...

"Thank you. Now put your instruments away, you illiterate monkeys, we're doing theory," Iya-sensei said.

"I resent being called illiterate," Kidomaru, a trumpet player, shouted.

He was actually a Jonin, but he hadn't taken music as an Academy student, and thus was in the Chuunin class.

"Well you obviously are, because I wrote on the board that we're doing THEORY!" Iya-sensei snapped, hitting her baton on the board where it did in fact say in her somewhat-messy writing "NO INSTRUMENTS! WE'RE DOING THEORY!!!"

The teacher handed a small stack of paper to the last person in each row, telling them to take one and pass the rest down. Sasori lifted the table part of his chair and began working. He found music theory unbelievably easy, though that may have just been because as a songwriter, he dealt with it all the time.

'_C sharp, 16__th__ note, FACE, trumpet… My God, this is easy. Well, I guess it has to be for the people in this class,'_ Sasori mused, writing in the answers as he went along.

He continued working for about half the class before a piece of chalk flew by his head.

"Turn your music down, Kidomaru!" Iya-sensei barked.

* * *

"Are there any questions? You can work in twos. You have a half an hour to prepare. Go ahead," Kesseki-sensei, the drama teacher said.

Deidara and his friend Neji both had drama second period.

"How was shop?" Neji asked.

"Good. How was music, un?" Deidara replied.

"Amusing. Iya-sensei called Kidomaru an illiterate monkey and threw a piece of chalk at him," the black haired teen laughed.

Deidara laughed as well. They worked on their skits quickly so as to have time to just talk.

"So, what was it you were saying this morning about a band invitation?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki asked me to be their second songwriter, un."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Seriously? The _Akatsuki_? How'd Sasori take it?"

"Not well, un. He totally flipped."

"You're lucky. I didn't think they'd ever ask anyone else to join as long as Sasori was still around."

"Why not, un?"

"It's kind of a taboo subject, plus I don't know all of the details, but I'll tell you the gist of it at lunch. Wait, are you going to accept?"

"I don't think so, un."

"Why not? You have a lot of talent as a songwriter.

"Maybe, but I'd feel like I'm betraying my friends from the States, un."

"Why?" Neji asked, eyebrow raised.

"My friends and I were in a band."

"Whatever. That's a stupid reason."

"And I think Sasori hates me, un."

"Sasori hates everyone except the Akatsuki. Hey, I'm skipping last period. You should come."

"No way, un! I have music last period, remember?"

"Deidara, Neji, are you guys done?" Kesseki-sensei demanded, interrupting the conversation.

"Yup," both boys answered in sync.

The effect was ruined, however, by Deidara's added "un" at the end.

"Good. Then you two can go first."

* * *

The Akatsuki members were in the cafeteria after third period.

"Guys, I have some bad news," Pein said.

The rest of the band looked at him intently. Bad news? From Pein? It had to be _really_ bad.

"I can't make it to our performance this Friday," he admitted.

"WHAT!?" Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them. Itachi began choking and Kisame pounded him on the back until he coughed up some food.

"When someone is choking, you are not supposed to hit them on the back," the Uchiha stated.

"Then what are you supposed to do? Punch 'em in the face?" Kisame snorted.

"What? Punch a donkey in the face?" Hidan exclaimed.

This caused the Kisame to laugh so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

"What's so funny?" The albino demanded.

"What's so important that you're going to miss the concert?" Sasori demanded, getting back on topic.

"I have other matters to attend to," Pein said.

"You have a date, don't you?"Sasori gasped in disbelief.

Pein's eyes shifted.

Unbe-fuc king-lievable!" Hidan yelled.

"That's unfair. We don't get to go on dates when we have concerts, so you can't either," Kisame said, draping his arm over Itachi's shoulder.

"**Just reschedule your date.** I'm sure she'll understand. We need you there," Zetsu said.

He broke off into an argument with himself over whether or not they _did_ in fact need Pein there.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the story," Neji started.

He, Deidara, and their friends Sabaku no Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the school's courtyard. Kankuro and Temari were siblings, while Gaara was their half-brother. He was also Sasori's half-brother. Sasori's parents divorced and his dad remarried Kankuro and Temari's mother. She died giving birth to Gaara.

"Last year, there were 10 members of the Akatsuki. The 10th member was a really creepy guy named Hebi Orochimaru," Neji stated.

"Orochimaru was their second songwriter. He was also Sasori's boyfriend. I think that's the only reason they let the creep in. The Akatsuki is all about music. That's the most important thing to all of them, right after each other. Some say Orochimaru was only in the band for fame, some say for control, and some say he just wanted to get into Sasori's pants. A few people – Orochimaru himself and his crack-addict followers – say that he actually loved him. _I_ say he only loved him_self_," Kankuro continued.

Temari took over from that point.

"Anyway, so they went out for a while. Apparently, Orochimaru was cheating on Sasori and giving his lyrics to another band. This happened in the middle of June, I think."

Deidara remembered the picture of Sasori and the guy – Orochimaru – and smothered the wave of pity he felt. Sasori deserved it. He was an as s. Deidara voiced this thought.

"Orochimaru's a bastard. He broke Sasori's heart. That's why he doesn't trust anyone anymore," Gaara said.

His voice was rough from not speaking much. Deidara thought back to Itachi's words.

"_He's lost his trust in everyone; even we, the Akatsuki, who would rather claw out our kidneys and tear open our shattered hearts than betray him."_

"He doesn't even trust his friends anymore. I mean, he does to an extent, but he wouldn't put his life – or his heart – in their hands," Kankuro added.

Deidara raised a golden eyebrow.

"Why not, un?"

"Because – "

Temari broke off when the door from the school to the courtyard opened and Sasori, Itachi, Hidan and Zetsu walked through. They passed the table Deidara and his friends were at without a single glance.

"How could he do this to us?" Sasori demanded.

"Lucky bastard gets to go off and do whatever the fu ck they're doing, and we're stuck playing at some gay-as s concert," Hidan complained.

"I thought you liked playing, Hidan," Itachi said.

"That's not the fucking point! He can't just ditch us like this. It's unfair."

"**It's not like he plays anything.** But still. We all have to be there. That's what we agreed. **I say, if he wants to go boink his slut, let him."**

"If I could describe my reaction to that in one word, that word would be: what the fu ck?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Why does Hidan swear so much, un?" Deidara whispered.

"Tourette's," Kankuro responded quietly.

* * *

Lunch was over. Coincidentally, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi all had MSIP. MSIP stood for Multiple Subject Instructional Period, and it was held in the library once a day. Tobi was doing a history assignment that had been assigned during his second period, Zetsu was doing some algebra due next class, Kisame was doodling in his sketchbook for art, and Hidan was trying to get Sasori to "help" him on his sex ed (and by "help", I mean give him the answers", even though Hidan was a year older. Meanwhile, Sasori was trying to do the write-up of his cat dissection for his biology class.

"Come on, Sasori, please," Hidan begged.

"No, Hidan. I'm trying to work," Sasori snapped.

"Please? Just this one last time, and I promise I'll never ask for you fuc king help ever again.

"Just get a book on the subject."

As Sasori spoke, Deidara, who also had MSIP fourth period, walked over to where the Akatsuki members were seated and began scanning the shelves.

"Hey, Blondie!" Hidan hissed.

Surprised, "Blondie" turned around.

"Un?"

"Would you happen to know many fuc king eggs a female is born with?"

"… 500,000, un. Why?"

"Thanks. Health homework. Any idea what they're fuc king called?"

"Oocytes, un…"

Hidan wrote that down and thanked the blonde.

"How do you know that?" Kisame asked.

Deidara shrugged.

"It's basic ninth grade biology, un."

"He's right, Hidan. **Someone's a little slow, as usual,"** Zetsu snickered.

Deidara turned back to the self and found the book he had been looking for before heading back to the table he had been sitting at.

"So 'Sori, are you not pumped for the trip?" Kisame asked.

"Of course. I think it'll be really fun," the redhead answered.

"Definitely."

Sasori frowned.

"You don't sound like you think so."

"I'm just worried about 'Tachi. His headaches have been getting more and more frequent, and he never wears his glasses," the guitarist admitted.

"Don't worry, fish boy. We'll take care of him," Hidan swore.

"Don't call me fish boy."

* * *

Am I forgiven? I just couldn't resist some ItaXKisa fluff. Speaking of fluff, I was at the grocerie store, and they had marshmellow paste in a container and they called it Fluff O.o Sooo, is Opal Crimson, Master of Aux forgiven? Reviews help Itachi feel better.

- Opal Crimson, Master of Aux -


	4. The Problem

I am incredibly sorry to say that Battle of the Bands SasoXDei is currently on Hiatus due to intense writer's block. Thanks to all of my fans who have supported me so far, and you're continued support could bring back my inspiration. But until I feel like writing this again, it would really help if you guys still tried to encourage me to get off my ass and _think of __something_ other than how hot Chase from House is :P Please don't give up hope on me, though!! I have ideas, I just have to get ideas to get to a point where I can use those ideas… So, yeah, I think that's it. Sorry, again.

If anyone with MSN wants to help me with ideas, add me. My MSN is i (dot) i (dot) captain (at) simpatico (dot) ca. Just send me a message so I know who it is.

-Opal Crimson, Master of Aux-

**EDIT:** Way sorry, but this is done. I have little to no interest in completing this. I had some typed, but I lost my USB key, and now, it's done. REally sorry, believe me. Maybe one day I'll feel like sontinuing this, but until then, a link to my original yaoi is on my profile (it's the Homepage link). Again, way sorry.

-Axel Demitra-

formerly OC, MoA


End file.
